


(2D) Bendy and the Last Guardian

by P3rs0n



Category: 2D Bendy AU - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: 2D Bendy AU & The Last Guardian crossover, 2D Bendy AU x The Last Guardian, Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Crossover, Gen, Plot Devices, Shinyzango if u want me to take this down pls tell me asap, bendy and the ink machine x the last guardian, by which I mean 'pls give constructive criticism', feedback is appreciated, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rs0n/pseuds/P3rs0n
Summary: The two main characters from TLG get thrown into the universe of the 2D Bendy AU. Story told from PoV of 2D B AU characters.(Comments & feedback are greatly encouraged!)





	1. A Strange Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy & Henry go for a relaxing walk in the park only to encounter something frighteningly anomalous, and two unthreateningly anomalous others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important to immersion: Okay, so when you see the video, don't pay any attention to the visual in it. It's literally only the audio in it that's important. (I woulda posted audio but i dont have the necessary program & its faster this way)  
> Also, the boy's dialogue has the same pronunciation rules as Japanese.

Henry and Bendy decide to walk to and have a picnic in the park. They're halfway there, hand in hand, when Henry's suddenly clenches tight. Bendy looks up at him in concern, and the old man silently points to a spot in the sky, where a distortion about the size of a large building swirls. It emits an increasingly louder shrill whistle. Bendy's eyes widen in fear and he glances to Henry.

 _ **Run?**_  Bendy asks through their bond.

 _ **Like hell,**_  Henry replies with a shaky, terrified nod.

Bendy lets Henry pick the direction, and they dash off, ironically, towards the park. Henry soon gets winded, so Bendy, turning into his monstrous form, scoops him up and carries him the rest of the way.

At some point along their journey, Henry makes the mistake of glancing over Bendy’s shoulder and gets a lovely view of what seems to be a large hole being ripped into the fabric of reality. He pales and turns back around.

Bendy staggers to a halt only when he can no longer see the hole in the sky. He's just gently setting Henry on the ground next to him when a massive clap echoes through the air, sending Henry into an immediate duck-and-cover. Bendy crouches over Henry protectively, sending reassurances though their bond despite the demon's own apprehension about the situation in the sky. As Henry calms down, assisted by Bendy’s forehead-nuzzling, he realizes something.

“We left the picnic basket behind,” he croaks, frowning slightly.

 _ **We can get another one,**_  Bendy offers with a smile, putting his hand on Henry's.

Henry smiles back and turns his hand upwards, joining it with Bendy’s. As he does so, he lets out a sigh of relief, and Bendy does the same in response.

“Are you ready to go check out..whatever that was, bud?” Henry asks.

Bendy nods, grinning his way through the nervousness he feels, and the two set off in the direction they came.

 

* * *

 

 

There is no sound except that of their own footsteps and the breeze rustling through the trees. Any wildlife is eerily silent.

“I don't like this,” Bendy confides, flapping his unoccupied hand nervously. “Where'd all the birds ‘n stuff go?” he asks.

“Well, if I was a creature living here, I wouldn't want to come out right after a hole ripped open in the sky either.” Henry half-jokes, and Bendy smiles in understanding.

The two continue to walk in comfortable silence for a bit, until a vibration in the ground stops them.

“Did you feel that?” “Did you hear that?” Henry and Bendy ask each other at the same time. They pause and listen carefully.

 **Thump thump, thump thump, thump..** It sounded like the footsteps of an enormous creature! Each one send a vibration through the ground.

 _ **Hide,**_ Bendy and Henry say to each other, and rush to crouch under a patch of thick bushes. The footsteps come closer..and closer, and closer, until.. Bendy has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. Though the gaps in the leaves, huge talons--each easily capable of encompassing Bendy’s head--can be seen plodding past their hiding spot. The pair grip each other's hands a little tighter. Suddenly, the footsteps stop. They hardly dare to breathe. They see the feet re-positioning themselves to face their bush, hear a sniffing sound that was strangely similar to a dog's, and an indescribable cry of an animal: Henry and Bendy flinch as the creature’s breath washes over them. “Akusednan, Turikur?” A young voice questions. Lighter, faster footsteps patter over to the bushes, and bare feet are visible up to the ankles. The duo flinches as a talon paws at the bush, parting their cover and revealing them. They freeze like a pair of deer in headlights, stunned at the sight before them.

Upon noticing them from his spot behind the beast's leg, the robed boy jumps. “A-awihcin’nok!” he says nervously, grinning and waving shakily at them.

“Hello..?” Henry responds cautiously, waving back.

The boy's face falls into an expression of disappointment with a touch of confusion.

_Ah. There's a language barrier._

“What's goin’ on?” Bendy whispers to Henry.

“We don't speak the same language.” Henry whispers back.

“Oh,” Bendy says, and falls quiet. The two stand up, still somewhat suspicious of the large beast, and turn to each other to discuss the situation.

 _ **What now, Henry?**_ Bendy asks. _**They don't seem like they want to hurt us, and they look confused, like they're not from around here..**_

 _ **G**_ _ **ood observation, Bendy.**_ Henry replies. _**I'll..I guess I could see about a translator. I might have someone's phone number at home.**_

 _ **What's stoppin’ ya?**_ Bendy lightly challenges, detecting the hesitance in Henry's tone.

 _ **..I'm just a little worried about the kid's..friend.**_ He admits, glancing up at the feathery beast.

“Aw, it's fine, Henry!” Bendy chirps. “I can just tell they're friendly! Now let's go!” And with that, he sets off back towards Henry's house, tugging the man in question behind him.

“E-ettam!” The boy cries out, and Bendy stop and looke at him questioningly. The boy points to himself and the beast using two fingers on one hand, and then to Henry and Bendy with two fingers on another, then motions the pair walking together.

 _Oh! He's asking if they can go with us!_ Bendy realizes, and he nods enthusiastically with a friendly grin on his face.

The boy grins back. “Usamiazog uotagira omod!” he responded in a grateful tone of voice. The newly-formed group of four begins walking down the path together.


	2. Almost Disastrous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast meets some of the townspeople, and Henry and Bendy get to learn a little about the relationship between the boy and the beast.

At the previous site of the hole in the sky they find nothing but a faint smear that could only be found if one were looking for it. Henry sighs to himself and hopes it won't reappear later.

As they walk down the path lined by grass, flowers, and trees, a problem becomes apparent. At the area where the dirt path meets the concrete road, a small crowd has gathered. There are several firefighters and a couple police officers. The citizens are talking to each other in frightened tones and pointing to the sky. Without a doubt, they are discussing the hole in reality’s fabric. Henry recognizes a few of the crowd as people from town that he and Bendy had passed on their way to the park. _The rest must be family or friends dragged here by the ones who saw the hole in the sky,_ Henry thinks, and knows that Bendy has come to the same presumption. The man grimaces at the thought of the amount of explaining this would take.

A balding, middle-aged man takes a moment to turn away from the clamor of the crowd, and spots Trico. “A--A GIANT MONSTER!” He shouts in incredulous fear, face turning white. Everyone is screaming or fainting or yelling in fear, and the balding man who started the panic yells “I-I'll take care of it!” and lifts a gun with trembling hands.

“No, wait--!” Henry cries, but the clamor of the crowd drowns out this voice. Concerned about their new company, he glances behind him to see the beast..cowering?

The beast's ears are flattened, its feathers are raised, and it trembles convulsively from head to tail. But what frightens Henry the most are the glowing pink orbs in the beast's eyes. They dart back and forth, flicking from person to person, as if expecting that each is going to harm it.

Henry grits his teeth and turns back to the crowd. He takes a deep breath, about to shout louder than he had in a long time, and--

“STOP IT!!!” Bendy's shriek cuts through the air, and everyone goes quiet. Most of the people in town had grown fond of Bendy (and those who hadn't didn't dare to lay a finger on him for fear of the wrath of those who adored him), and so the sound of him so upset makes them falter. The crowd turns towards him. 

Seeing that he has everyone's attention, Bendy seizes the moment and shouts “Now listen to Henry!”, pointing at the man.

Everyone turns their attention to Henry. Even the one who'd been running to call the police stops and turns his gaze towards Henry.

Henry, suddenly feeling awkwardly responsible, clears his throat. “Um,” he starts quietly, then, finding his confidence, continues in a louder volume: “As you can see, this gigantic creature, who could easily crush any of us with one..foot, hasn't made a single aggressive move. I'm not asking you to give it your undying trust and loyalty, but at least don't jump to conclusions about its nature and start trying to destroy it. Does that sound reasonable?”

The crowd is silent for a moment, letting Henry's words sink in. Words of agreement rippled through the--"So what, we're just gonna let a giant  **demon** (Bendy flinches) walk around our town like it's nothing!?" the balding man cries. A few others shout their agreement, and the man reaches his hand towards his gun, only for a policewoman to put her hand over it. 

"Bendy has done plenty for this town, and his instincts have  **never** steered up wrong. Put your gun away." she says firmly.

"You can't be ser--!" the man begins to protest, but the officer interrupts with "Are you really going to disobey a direct order from a police officer?" causing the man to glare, but put his gun away. He begins to speed-walk away while constantly muttering under his breath.

The policewoman watches him leave, eyes narrowed. When he's out of sight, she sighs and turns to Bendy and co.

 

“I'm sorry I let this get out of control, Henry.” she says. Now that the tension is over, Henry allows himself to relax and look over her. She has short, graying hair, brown eyes, and is dressed in police uniform. Henry recognizes her as Officer Garden.

“I'm sorry for freezing up on you two--you've proved yourselves worthy of this town's trust time and time again. Especially you, Bendy. I let you down.” She says, tipping her hat at the little demon and smiling sadly.

“It's okay!” Bendy replies. “I'm just glad everyone calmed down.”

“Me too.” the woman concludes, then walks back into the crowd.

“Speaking of calmed down..” Henry says, subtly motioning towards their companions. Bendy takes the hint and hurries over to them. The boy looks a bit shaken and the beast's feathers are still a little ruffled, but overall they seem alright. Still (and Henry knows this because of the concern he feels drifting from Bendy), the little demon feels the need to gently take the boy's hand, pat it, and give him an encouraging grin. The boy smiles back, appearing comforted, and Bendy is satisfied.

The boy, realizing that Henry’s been watching their interaction, waves awkwardly at him. Henry smiles and waves back, genuine relief warming the gesture.

“Bendy and Henry, there’s something else I need to talk to you about!” he hears Officer Garden call gently.

“What is it?” he asks, voice decreasing in volume as he meets the officer approaching him.

“Regrettably, I still need to question you about when and where you two found the boy and his..pet.” she says, grimacing sympathetically.

Henry sighs. “Alright,” he concedes, “but can we at least wait until tomorrow to do the questioning..?”

Officer Garden shakes her head with a pained frown. “No, protocol says I have to question you as soon as possible; while the memory is still fresh in your head.”

Henry sighs lightly.

“But!” Officer Garden starts, causing Henry to perk up, “Protocol also says I have to give you an hour or two--” here she lowers get voice to a conspiratorial whisper “or even **three** \--” and raises it back to normal volume “to gather yourselves and recover from the trauma.”

Henry smiles, relieved. “That'd be great, thanks.” he says. “...And could we get three hours..?”

“Of course!” Officer Garden reassures. “It's the least I could do for you and Bendy.” she adds before Henry can thank her again.

“Wellp, we’ll see you in three hours, then,” Henry says, awkwardly waving in farewell.

“See you then!” Officer Garden echoes as she turns to leave. Her eyes widen for a second as a shadow crosses them both, but then she relaxes and leans to wink at something behind him. She then tips her hat and smiles at him before walking back to her fellow officer.

Henry glances behind him to see the boy, the griffin, an Bendy, who looks at him expectantly. “We get to go back home,” the man explains, “but we only get three hours ‘til we’ve gotta be questioned by the police.”

“What’re we being questioned for?” Bendy asks, his brow furrowing. “We didn’t do anything wrong..” _**…Right?**_ he inquired, and Henry felt the toon’s doubts-- _did I threaten the townspeople when I shouted at them? Will I be kicked out..?_ \--flow through his mind.

“No,” Henry reassures him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “we didn't do anything wrong.”

Bendy looks up at him in confusion, awaiting further explanation.

“They just need to gather as much information as they can about the incident of the hole in the sky so that they can document it and prevent it from happening again.” Henry finishes.

“Ohh, okay!” Bendy grins. He comically wipes imaginary sweat off his forehead and tops it off with a little “phew!” of relief.

Henry grins, mood boosted by both Bendy and the resolution to the situation. He then leads them awkwardly around the crowd (which shuffles away from the feathered giant as they pass) and in the direction of his home.

* * *

 

Along the journey, he keeps glancing back only to find that the boy is further behind than he expected. He quickly figures out that the kid was slowing down to stare at the cars that went by, the traffic lights, and the buildings as though he'd never seen them before.

 _ **Maybe he hasn't,**_ Bendy spoke into Henry's mind. _**His clothes look really different from everyone else's I've seen here, so maybe he comes from somewhere else, and wherever he comes from, they don't have all that stuff.**_

 _ **Good point, Bendy,**_ Henry replies.

Glancing back at the boy, he realizes that there's something on the boy's arms, legs, and neck. Long, dark streaks, dots and squiggly marks nearly cover them. He vaguely remembers seeing them when he and Bendy first met him. If it's dirt, Henry can't figure out how the boy's clothes only have much lighter stains.

Bendy can't figure it out either.

They come to a crosswalk, and the light is red. Henry stops, knowing this one takes a long time, and the footsteps of their companions stop as well. There is a loud thump, and Henry instinctively glances behind him only to see the feathered creature..sitting? It's a little hard to tell because of its great height, but sure enough, if Henry squints, he can see it's sitting on its haunches like an obedient dog. He smiles--it's kind of cute. His smile quickly turns into a worried frown as the beast crouches down and lowers its head with a low rumble..and nuzzles the boy? As the boy giggles and affectionately rubs the creature's snout, Henry realizes that the rumbling was actually the beast purring.

The petting session comes to an end when the beast pull away. The boy is smiling cheek to cheek, glee radiates from Bendy, and when Henry glances over at his friend, he sees him grinning widely as well.

“Oh!” he hears the boy say, and turns to see him with the expression of just having remembered something. The boy opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the electronic chirping sound of the speaker (mounted on the same pole as the crosswalk light). Henry automatically glances across the street to see that the light has changed color and display from red and ‘STOP’ to white and ‘WALK’. “Come on,” he says, gesturing so the boy can understand his meaning, and they all walk across the street.

They reach the end, and there is a problem. While Henry, the robed boy, and Bendy stopped safely on the sidewalk, the feathered creature plopped down on the end of the crosswalk, still in the street.

“Erm..” Henry starts, looking worriedly between the beast and the boy--who obviously have some sort of connection--for help. There’s only a few seconds left in the walk signal, so they have to act fast!

The pattering sound of bare feet and motion in the corner of his vision causes Henry to look towards the boy, who jogs further onto the sidewalk, stops, and looks expectantly at the beast. The beast doesn’t make any sounds of movement. Henry tensely glances back at the crosslight, the signal has changed to red-‘STOP’ but the traffic lights for the cars have yet to change. The boy patters further down the block, but the beast still doesn’t move until the boy calls out: “Oiyedio!”

There’s a sort of exasperated roar sound from behind Henry. He looks to see the beast raise itself to its feet, carefully step over Henry and Bendy (allowing them to get a good view of its white-feathered belly(which is oh so soft and pettable) and join the boy on the sidewalk. The sound of engines from the road tells Henry that the traffic light has turned green. He relaxes, and makes a mental note that the griffin(?) will follow the boy if he calls it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like just made up Officer Garden. She doesn't have much development, "Garden" probs isn't her permanent name, & I _might_ give her further development.


End file.
